Medicomagie
by Enigme
Summary: La guerre est finie et c'est maintenant la dernière journée à Poudlard pour Hermione et Draco .Ce dernier en profitera pour lui faire -encore une fois- "pété un câble" tout en lui avouant ces sentiments .... Pauvre Hermione qui ne comprend rien ...


« Moi , Hermione Granger , suis décidée à obtenir mon diplôme de médicomage"

Et voilà quel avait été mes paroles lors de l'obtention de mes aspics . Et avec , pour chaque matière, la note Optimal.

Même en DCFM , j'étais arrivée à un niveau égal à celui d'Harry , se dont je n'étais pas peu fière !

Ce jour c'était aujourd'hui . Harry avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort mais était si gravement blessé aussi physiquement que psychologiquement qu'il devait resté à Ste Mangouste .

Pauvre Harry .....

Je terminai de ranger mes affaires et pris ma valise , le train n'allait pas tarder à partir .

Prenant tout mon temps pour sortir , je passai devant la grande salle , pensant une dernière fois à tout ces bons moments passé entre ces murs .

Malheureusement , pour mon grand malheur , je croisai une fouine au cheveux blonds , presque blanc et aux yeux d'acier .

Comme vous l'aurez compris , je parle de Malfoy …. « Drago Malfoy » . Il s'était pas arrangés celui-là , toujours aussi méprisant envers les griffondors et surtout envers moi , « sang-de-bourbe » que je suis .

Pourtant , à chaque fois qu'on commençais à se disputer , je voyais quelque chose dans son regard comme si , à présent , ces insultes n'étaient plus utilisé pour atteindre et faire de la peine , mais plus comme si ce n'était qu'une grande partie de rigolade .

Sauf , que pour Malfoy , c'était impossible . Ainsi , je continuais à croire que ces éclats n'étaient que des résidus de mon imagination trop « imaginative ».

Lentement , je continuais ma marche en priant pour qu'il ne me parle pas .

Mais ce souhait ne fut pas exaucé .Ça aurait été trop simple .

« -Alors , Mlle Je-Sais-Tout , contente d'avoir eu Optimal à tout tes aspics ? D'facon qu'en attendre de plus de la part de Mlle Je-Sais-Tout ?

-Va te faire voir , Malefoy ! »

Tiens , tiens , tiens , encore cette petite lueur dans son regard .

Imaginations ! Sors de mon cerveau !

« -J'imagine que tu es tout simplement jaloux de ma réussite que je suppose magnifique face à la tienne !

-Rêve pas trop Granger ! Renseigne toi d'abord avant de faite des suppositions inexacte ! Ce n'est pas du tout dans ton habitude de faire ça , n'est ce pas Mlle Je-Sais-Tout ?me réplique t'il en espaçant chaque mots dans « Je-Sais-Tout » . Balalaïka , il m'éneveeeeeeeeeeeeeerve !!!!Et puis ça à l'air de l'amuser de jouer avec mes nerfs ! Bon sang ! Comment j'ai fait pour le supporter autant de temps ?!

-Ah Ouais ? Eh ben , qu'est ce que tu sais de moi ? Tu ne sais rien , voilà la réponse ! Et puis franchement , tu dis que je ne dois pas rêve mais comment tes notes pourraient dépassé QUE des optimales ?

Elles sont obligatoirement inférieur !

-Ahhh , mais pas du tout Granger ! Elles peuvent aussi être égale !

-Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que …

Bon sang , j'ai un doute , serai-il possible qu'il ait eu Optimal dans toutes les matières ? Je savais qu'il était doué mais à ce point là ….

-Que , oui , j'ai eu optimal dans toutes les matières !

-Ah ouais , peut -être , mais qui voudra d'un mangemort dans son entreprise ? M'énervais-je , il me gonflait avec toutes ses réponses ...

-Graaaanger , voyons ! As tu déjà vu la marque sur moi ? Dit -il indifferent pour continuer d'un ton beaucoup plus dur . Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne sais pas .Je ne suis pas et ne serai JAMAIS un mangemort .

-C'est ça …. murmurais-je avec scepticisme .

-Quoi ?!!

-Rien ,rien .. Tu veux faire quoi comme métier , lui demandais-je brusquement pour dévier de la conversations qui risquait d'être déplaisante si elle continuai sur cette lancée .

-A ton avis Granger ?

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais ?

-Ça commence par un M

-....

-Puis un E

- ….

-Et après un D

-NAAAAAAAANNNN !! Pas médicomage !!!!

P**** , ce mec il est sorit de mon enfer personnel ou quoi ??! Il persiste à m'énerver !

-Et si Granger ,nous allons encore être ensemble puisqu' il n'existe qu'UNE seule école de médicomagie …

-Malfoy , tu ...tu... TU NE PEUX PAS !!!!

-C'est bête mais je peux ! »

Je commençais à partir , furieuse contre lui , furieuse de devoir le supporter encore 3ans et furieuse d'avoir trop de fierté pour abandonner l'idée d'être médicomage .

Une main me saisit le bras à cet instant et me tira en arrière où je tombai sur un torse qui me paraissait assez musclé .

J'entendis une voix me chuchoter près de l'oreille , faisant voler les quelques cheveux qui traînait par là .

« -Ne t'en fais pas Hermione , je serai très gentil avec toi . »

Troublé par ça présence si proche , je ne réagissais que quelque seconde plus tard en le repoussant fermement par mes coudes qu'il reçut dans les côtes .

« -JE TE DETESTE , MALEFOY ! »

A grand pas je partis vers la sortie en n'oubliant pas ma valise .

« -Eh Granger , me cria Drago en se rapprochant dangereusement .

-Quoi !!?

-Moi , je t'aime , me chuchota t'il doucement en m'embrassant à la commissures des lèvres avant de s'éloigner calmement .

Trop éberluée pour comprendre quoi que ce soit , je recommençai à faire ce que je faisait de mieux en sa présence , c'est à dire , crier .

-MALFOYYYY !!!! TU VAS MOURIR !!

Mais il était déjà loin et je n'avais toujours pas percuter sur ses paroles ce qui aurait pourtant été intéressant ….

Alors , que dites vous de ce tout premier One-Shoot ?


End file.
